Arthur's Teacher Trouble
Arthur's Teacher Trouble is the second Living Books PC CD-Rom Game from 1992 based on the 1986 Marc Brown book, and the CD Rom was released in 1992. Story Poor Arthur Read feels very upset when he learns that his new teacher, Mr. Ratburn, gives out a lot of homework on the first day of school. The principal announces a September spellathon at Arthur's school, and whoever spells the last word correctly will win a golden trophy. At home during the evening, Arthur makes a map of Africa for his homework. His sister, D.W., constantly teases him because she does not have homework—she hasn’t yet started kindergarten. Mr. Ratburn has a very important 100-word spelling test for his class the following morning, so the whole class must study hard. Before long, he announces that the Brain and Arthur received top scores. As a special treat, he gives them a few extra words to study. Two weeks later, the spellathon begins, and Arthur still complains about Mr. Ratburn, wishing not going to be in school. Most of the students misspell words and are eliminated from the competition. Arthur stalls when he is about to spell his last word, but he gets it right, wins the golden trophy, and feels very happy. Finally, Mr. Ratburn announces it is the last third grade he has for the spellathon and the last year he teaches third grade. And then he says he looks forward to a new challenge; which is teaching kindergarten. It then frightens D.W. because she might get too much homework to do for her young age if she gets sorted into his class. Characters *Narrator *Arthur Reed *Mr. Ratburn *D.W. Reed *Alan "The Brain" Powers *Jane (Mom) Reed *David (Dad) Reed *Grandma *The Principal *Buster Baxter *Prunella *Francine *Muffy *Binky Barnes *Chris *Grandpa *Pal Dog Pages *24 Quotes :Mr. Ratburn: We had fun today, didn't we? :All: Yes, Mr. Ratburn. :Arthur: Good afternoon, Mr. Ratburn. :Francine: Yes, Mr. Ratburn. :Brain: This is going to be a long year. Trivia *Some of the non-cartoon sound effects have also been recycled, such as Arthur's gulp. *The paper air-plane that appeared here also re-appeared in "Harry and the Haunted House" and "Little Monster at School" (2 pages). *Sometimes when clicking on the window on the page where D.W. says that she will be taking Arthur's place, it will play a rendition of the Blue Danube. *The color of stripes with white on Arthur's clothes are red instead of black while he's in jail. *The game was released before the cartoon came out. That is why some characters looked different from their cartoon counterparts. *Mark Schlichting wanted to make a Noddy book instead of this, but he loved the book so much that he'd decided to make this. * The credits of this game is the first to feature the two artists who fight with paints and the guy who damaged his computer in the credits. ** These two credits animations, along with the men playing instruments, were the only three credits animations that appeared in many Living Books games so far. * You leave the book when Arthur says, "OK, goodbye.". *There was a preview of this game in the very first edition/demo of Just Grandma and Me. *The very first edition/demo of this Living Book (the one that has Broderbund's at the top right corner of the logo) has a preview for The Tortoise and the Hare. Strangely enough, it said on the top left corner of the preview: Aesop's Fables: Book One meaning that it was planned that there would be more of Aesop's fables as Living Books. Apparently, "The Tortoise and the Hare" was the only one that was made of the fables. * This story has the largest number of pages (24). * The demo version of V1.0 bizarrely included the preview and credits. The V1.1 demo removed this. * Originally, v1.0 for the full game and demo had slower fading screens, and sounds would get cutoff if they ran longer than the animation. ** ScummVM allows the sounds to play through without being cut off, therefore getting them overlapped with other sound effects barging in. ** Even though the V1.1 PC demo got an engine upgrade to enable faster fading between screens, the running man cursor, and waiting for sounds to finish before continuing animation, the full game didn't. The Macintosh platform has faster fading and the running man cursor like all the other games, but still has sounds being cutoff if they ran longer than the animation. ** For the PC version of the full game, it's possible you could take the game data files + outline file from the V1.0 version of the full game and inject them into the V1.1 demo (though in the files, you would have to switch filenames with the Options and Quit IBM files) to try to give the full game an engine upgrade, but still you cannot make it to where the game will wait for sounds to finish before continuing animation. * V1.0 predates the hybrid format, so the Macintosh and Windows versions were shipped on separate discs. V1.1 put them on the same disc. Goofs TBA Differences from the US and UK versions TBA Re-releases *1992: Original release. A challenge to find. *1997: British dub. Not harder to find out at all. * 1998: Broderbund Software re-release. The easiest one to find. *1999: PC Guide release. This has become extinct because it only appeared in the magazine of the same name, and it can be very difficult to find today. Photos Quit * "Are you sure you want to quit?" * yes "Okay. Goodbye." Category:Living Books Games Category:Books Category:1995 films Category:1995 soundtracks